Starry Date
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: What if Gwen and Kevin went on an informal date...an almost accidental one after the Morningstar Episode? fluff and some Ben goofiness


"So Kevin, when are you taking Gwen for dinner again?" Ben asked about the hundredth time after they had gone ahead of Morningstar's city.

"Why are you bugging me Tennyson? I am kinda losing my concentration on the road here." Kevin replied with a sigh. He didn't feel like retorting right at that moment as he was guessing that Gwen must be having the same thoughts especially after the whole ruckus with the glitter kid.

He knew if he was rude Gwen might think he didn't want to take her for a dinner or was uninterested in her which might hurt her, whereas the truth was that after spending several years the dreadful and horrifying Null Void he wasn't sure how you behaved around a girl, let alone how to put up at a dinner DATE with a girl you actually liked. He just didn't want to mess the equation he had with Gwen by taking her to a dinner that would undoubtedly be lousy and definitely not up to her standards. Hell, he still didn't what her choices were in such matters. How could he go out and take such a risk as that?

Gwen could clearly read the confusion on Kevin's face and decided that if he wasn't ready he shouldn't be pushed, especially not by her dumb cousin. She decided to get Kevin out of his distress and said blatantly, "Ben, don't push him. "

Kevin's ears pricked when he heard her and he was sure that she was being sarcastic with repeating his previously said dialog.

"Whatever! I was just trying to help you. Really now, Kev, give it a thought. If that Mikey thing can take her out even if it was to suck her powers, cant you take her for a dinner. I mean she might be fussy and arrogant and very 'mom'ly but nonetheless she's not that bad to not deserve ONE date with you, man." Ben insisted.

Kevin gulped and realized he was totally underwater. If he refused to take her out she would think she's not good enough and if he did take her out, he might mess things up totally. Either way, it was aloes-lose situation for him. Added to that, Gwen was sitting very quietly except for the one sentence she ad uttered and that was not helping things either.

"_She must be mad at me. What if she never speaks to me again? That would be worse than messing up a dinner." _Kevin thought. He finally decided that come what may, he had to take the plunge and ask her out, today itself, but only after Ben dozed off.

So he waited or Ben to doze off and as they travelled, he saw a small burger place around the highway, nothing fancy but reasonable to feed a famished Osmosian. So he parked the car in front of FAST FOOD PLACE. Gwen came out of her trance as the car stopped and looked at Kevin curiously.

"Why did you stop in the middle of nowhere? We gotta go home remember?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought we could grab something to eat. I'm hungry and you must be famished with the entire manna give and take thing that occurred today. So, um- well-d-do you wanna go in and y-you kn-know have a …." Kevin had not yet completed his sentence when Gwen bounced in her seat and asked "you are asking me for dinner then? "

"Um yeah, I mean - not exactly, but just, you know- kind of….." his voice trailed off. _ "Great now I can't even ask a girl out without stuttering. Things have already started to get messed up" _he thought.

Gwen couldn't help but giggle at his words as he faltered in his sentence. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek "Of course. Let's go. I'm totally famished! "she replied.

Kevin heaved a sigh of relief as they got out of the car and he didn't make a fool of himself all the more." Hey, what about Tennyson? "he asked.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and said "well, he's asleep. Let him be. We'll grab something for him as we leave the place. BTW since when have you been so concerned about him? "

Kevin smirked and replied "whoever said anything about concern? I just don't want him to die on me of hunger. He's YOUR cousin after all."

Gwen blushed at the last part and said "whatever lets go in. "

The place was a medium sized restaurant which was full of different kinds of people even in the dead of the night. It was 11.30 pm, you see. Most of the people were the rough and punk-ish type with body piercings and nasty weird tattoos. They stared at the well dressed, prim and proper Gwen Tennyson and said things she couldn't make out exactly. She just knew that this place was kinda freakish and tightly grabbed Kevin's upper arm.

Kevin felt her getting tensed and immediately regretted his choice of the place. He touched her hand that was clutching him tightly and said concernedly, "We can leave if you feel uncomfortable or anything. We can find someplace else. "

Gwen looked up into his eyes, concern and worry for her well being evident in the obsidian depths. He had so much trouble asking her out and now she wouldn't just let go of the opportunity when she had it. "Umm no, I'm fine. But would it be okay if we took out the food and ate outside, you know in the car or something?"

Kevin smiled and nodded. they went up to the counter, Gwen still clutching him tightly and Kevin made no move to remove her hand. He felt happy to be her 'protector' in that situation.

Kevin ordered a spaghetti with beans, coke and chicken nuggets while Gwen went with a double cheeseburger and hot chocolate. They also took 2 smoothies and a cheese pizza for Ben. They took their food and sat down on the bonnet of Kevin's car to eat.

"that's why, I didn't want to ask you out, you know. See, I totally knew I would mess up." Kevin confessed with a sigh.

Gwen giggled and replied" I m enjoying this nonetheless, Kev. I don't care where or what we eat. I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, you know?"

Kevin felt a huge burden go off of him and sniggered" Well, if the time is spent with me, how can you call it QUALITY time? Quality time is when you spend it with quality guys, you know like the glitter kid, minus his power lust, of course. "He remarked

Gwen stared at him strangely and said "whoever told you that you're NOT a quality guy? I mean, I don't see anything bad in you. On the contrary you might have certain assets that girls want in their boyfriends." She blushed at the last part of her sentence.

Kevin quickly caught that and said in his smart aleck tone "oh so you're saying that I could be the guy with the qualities of becoming YOUR BOYFRIEND? Then why were you so interested in the glitter kid? he was nothing like me "

Gwen blushed at his retort and replied cunningly "well I'm just saying that you might have a few assets, I dint say you actually have them. And as for Morningstar, I wasn't interested in him at all. I just wanted to see your reaction if I went out with another guy and it was quite what I had expected. You were JEALOUS of him Kevin .and would you tell me WHY? I know its coz you like me and want me to be YOURS and not see me with someone else."

Kevin stared at her, stupefied and recollected himself." You've got a high opinion of yourself Gwendolyn and…." "Oh look that's a full moon. "Gwen interrupted him in mid sentence and pointed towards the sky. Kevin followed her point and looked up.

Indeed, the moon looked beautiful, for the first time to Kevin as he was not used to appreciate nature's beauty. Right now he could do that coz his charming redhead wanted him to. And quite strangely, throughout his life, all the things he never looked at twice had started to appear very captivating and charming every time he saw them through Gwen's point of view. Only last week, he had learnt to adore a daffodils, something he had seen several times, but what appeared ordinary earlier , struck him as enthralling after he took up her viewpoint. For all he knew, if this continued he might become a poet, only because of and for her.

So then, Kevin thought the white pure moon looked absolutely breathtaking In the dark sky and surrounded by numerous stars, that appeared to be its subordinates. Just then he saw the glittering eyes and cheerily glowing face of Gwen and couldn't help smiling. Not the typical Kevin Levin grin but an actual smile. He had almost forgotten to do that since about five years ago. But it came to him now that his angel had appeared to teach it to him.

"You are staring Kevin! "Said Gwen with an innocent giggle.

Kevin was taken aback but regaining his posture after a while said "Nope, I'm not. See I told you, you have a very high opinion of yourself, Gwen …."

"And you have a very low one of yourself, Kev. Just remember; never think yourself worse coz as far as my opinion goes, you are the BEST guy I've ever met." She replied with a blush.

They then stared at the sky together for a while. After about an hour of being seated on the bonnet, Kevin's hand unknowingly snaked its way to Gwen's waist. She first stiffened in surprise but realizing what was going on, she relaxed and leaned into his embrace, sideways. They sat like that for a few minutes, when they were literally dragged back to reality when they heard someone giggle. Both of them turned around and saw Ben snickering at them with his hands folded on his chest.

"What are you laughing at moron? " Kevin glared with a hint of fury. His perfect moment had just been ruined.

"I always knew you guys are gonna be a thing, sooner or later. And turns out, I was right and I have a great pic to upload on my Facebook pro. Its sure to get numerous likes, mostly from all the Plumbers." Ben asserted grinning goofily.

"That's it, Tennyson. Hand over your cell phone to me. NOW!" Kevin said as he moved towards the brunette boy giving him one of his trademark death glares. Ben shifted backwards nervously and raised his arms in defence. "Hey, hey, relax dude. Breaking my phone won't help you. I've already uploaded it on my pro. So, it's useless even if you beat me or my phone up."

Gwen rolled he eyes at Ben's childishness and said in one of her know-it-all tones" ignore him, Kev. Were getting late."

Kevin glanced at her and then back at Ben. With a smirk he replied" I know how to punish you Tennyson. I won't beat up you or your phone. Rather I would make your head eat up all your dinner for tonight, literally." Saying this, Kevin took out the smoothies and pizza and put it all over the squirming brunettes head. Ben just stared at him in awe and yelped like a pup. Gwen couldn't help laughing at their antics and they moved ahead with their journey.


End file.
